


A Lesser and Alien Race

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/M, Original Character(s), Politics, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gondor welcomes a new lady from the wild North.</p><p>First Place --- Times: Fourth Age and Beyond: Fixed-Length Ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lesser and Alien Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/gifts).



"Do you see his wild lady?" Aldamir asks, leaning close to my ear. "See how she rides, her legs astride her horse's back like a man!" He looks at me, suspicion clouding his grey eyes. "Get you no ideas, sister; those children of the north are no match for a lord of Gondor, or for a lady." 

Yet when I look upon her, I see something else. Golden-haired, bright-eyed, strong: alien but not ignoble. And in her eyes I see wisdom to temper her courage, and compassion to lead us. 

My lord does not pick his lady too poorly, methinks.


	2. Canon After-Note

  


  


"But Valacar far exceeded his father's designs. He grew to love the Northern lands and people, and he married Vidurnavi, daughter of Vidugavia. It was some years before he returned. From this marriage came later the war of the Kin-strife. 

'For the high men of Gondor already looked askance at the Northmen among them; and it was a thing unheard of before that the heir to the crown, or any son of the King, should wed one of lesser and alien race." (Appendices, Gondor and the Heirs of Anárion)

 _or..._

"'And would you have your proud folk say of you: There goes a lord who tamed a wild shieldmaiden of the North! Was there no woman of the race of Númenor to choose?'" (Eowyn to Faramir, "The Steward and the King",  _The Return of the King_ )

  


  



End file.
